Luna Nova: Reborn
by MischievousWolf66
Summary: Asch fon Fabre is a not so normal boy with a traumatic past, which he tries to forget. But what happen to him before follows him through his home... and his school! AU Asch x Luke, Jade x Guy, Sync x Ion
1. And So It Begins

**Title: Luna Nova: Reborn**

**Pairing(s): Asch x Luke, Jade x Guy, Sync x Ion**

**Rating: T (13+) may go to MA (18+)**

**Warning: Shonen-ai that may change to Yaoi (boy x boy), swearing, most likely OoC-ness (Out of Character-ness), ect. ect. (I'll set the warning in the later chapters)**

**Summary: Asch fon Fabre is a not so normal boy with a traumatic past, which he tries to forget. But what happen to him before follows him through his home... and his school! AU**

**A/n: Now before anyone bitches, I have ****_permission_**** re-write and continue her story. It's such a lovely story and haves a wonderful plot, I just couldn't let this story go to waste! She no longer desires to continue writing ****_'Luna Nova'_**** but I'll take her place of this! So, I do not own ****_'Tales of the Abyss'_****, nor the story ^ ^'' Heh, heh... Oh, and yes, I am posting the chapters she already did, I just edit it and re-wrote them :3 Sorry for my crappy writing :(**

**Disclaimer: Hey! I already did that D:**

* * *

**Chapter 1 (Prologue): ****_And So It Begins_****...**

* * *

Day 1

_I cannot tell my real name, because the job I'm doing is most likely __**illegal**__. I can't even write what __**day**__ it is. But if this journal gets in the wrong hands... I don't even want to __**think**__ about it... I also can't mention anyone else's names in here, but the people who hired us gave us nicknames. They call me, __**'Necromancer'**__. I am a scientist, who was hired for a big project, which, supposedly, could __**change**__ the world. I'm not quite sure why we're doing this, but that doesn't matter, I am, after all, a scientist, and we are simply curious. Besides, if we succeed, we'll make lots of money._

_**But, still**__..._

_This whole thing is so __**weird**__, so I'll write everything in this very journal. My friends, __**'Rose'**__, and __**'The Emperor'**__, and I were hired to do this project, because of our former teacher (which __**every**__ scientist __**should**__ know) taught us. Thanks to her, our knowledge in this project is very, __**very**__, useful._

_Okay, I'm going to write what I know about the project so far. I don't know the full details yet, but the project is call, __**'Luna Nova'**__, and it means __**'New Moon'**__. It may sound strange, but I don't care. The __**'Luna Nova'**__ project is where we create __**replicas**__._

_It sounds very __**interesting**__, and we might __**succeed**__._

_Let's just see what the future have in store for us..._

Day 59

_The first group of people came today, a group of ten. Most of them were street kids, and they all look scared. I think some even __**cried**__, I don't know, I was just doing my job..._

_I took some blood from a young girl. She didn't cried when the needle went in her vein, or when she got here._

_I must admit, she was brave, but one glance in her eyes, and you could see __**everything**__. She was only trying to look strong for her brother, so he wouldn't be terrified. But truth be told, she wasn't __**strong**__, nor __**brave**__..._

_She was frighten herself._

_You can even see the tears in her eyes wanting to burst out._

_How __**pathetic**__..._

Day 60

_From ten people of the group, only __**two**__ survived. The girl, whose blood I took, is now dead, along with her brother. She wasted her time trying to put on a brave face. She was a __**weak**__ and __**stupid **__**little **__**girl**__..._

_**Wasn't **__**she**__...**?**_

Day 105

_The last two survivors are now dead, and we are not making great progress. The bosses aren't happy. We got to hurry or they might __**kill**__ us..._

_The next group should be here soon. This time of forty people..._

Day 156

_We have killed __**one hundred and forty-three peoples**__ cause of this freakin' project. __**'The Emperor'**__ can't take this anymore, he wants to quit this job and get the hell out of here, but the bosses won't let him. They won't let any of us go... __**'Rose'**__, on the other hand, enjoys this. I'm not quite sure if I should worry about him too. He __**changed**__ so much since we started this project, and well... I have changed too..._

_I really don't feel like writing in this journal anymore... but I have to... This may be the only thing that'll keep me sane..._

**_Is this what happen when you've kill so many people?_**

Day 192

_I feel sorry for__** 'The Emperor'**__. He had nightmares since the first death of our test subjects. He doesn't sleep as often, making him wry and tired most of the time. But it's not just the restless nights, he also barely eats. He has grown so skinny, he almost looks like a __**skeleton**__. And it's not just him; many others are in the same position as he is._

_We had killed __**three hundred and four people**__, right now._

_I'll admit, these nightmares are haunting me too._

_**'Rose'**__ is the only one who is completely fine. Though his eyes has changed... Those sweetness that once rest in them, had forever vanish... and has turn into something __**terrifying**__. He was no longer the man I knew when we were kids..._

_... __**What has become of us?**_

Day 273

_**We did it!**__ We __**finally**__ made a __**replica!**__ Our first success! And the original __**survived**__ too! He's a young boy from a __**very**__ rich family (you may even say he's a noble), who was kidnapped by us (of course). Its been about a week since he has gone missing from his family. The replica is doing fine at the moment._

_... __**Maybe the nightmares will end**__..._

Day 274

_The replica died last night... It just... __**stopped living**__... We're trying to make a new one from the same boy._

_Hopefully this time it'll make it..._

Day 299

_**This is not good**__... We made __**seven**__ copies of that boy, and almost all are __**dead**__..._

_Only __**three**__ are still alive..._

Day 301

_The boy died. His body just couldn't take it anymore._

_To be honest, I was quiet __**surprised**__ that he made it this __**far**__, he didn't really have a strong body, he was very ill actually, yet he still made it... Of course, until now..._

_We only have __**two**__ copies left of that boy. The replicas are now under special monitoring._

_I wonder what kind of life they'll live after we make thousands of replicas._

Day 343

_**I can't believe this!**__ The replicas __**escape!**__ The bosses are going to be __**furious**__... What had happen is a mystery... But deep inside, I was __**happy**__..._

_Maybe they could live a normal life..._

Day 358

_Today a new group came in. There were about fifty peoples, but only __**one**__ caught my eye._

_A young boy, who didn't look terrified nor did he cried. He was similar to the girl from the first group, but he was __**completely **__**different**__ from her._

_He showed no __**fear**__..._

_I studied his face and saw no emotion in his eyes. He just glance around with a blank expression... though, a little curiosity was shown in his face as he looked around his new surroundings, but its like he holds __**no emotions at all**__..._

_His looks are quiet different too. The boy haves red hair as bright as blood, and dark green, intelligent eyes. By his clothing, I could tell he was from a wealthy family. Maybe he's what we're looking for._

_Maybe he's the __**key**__ that we've tried to find..._

Day 359

_I took some blood from that boy, but unlike any of the others did, I __**spoke**__ to him._

_"What's your name?" I asked. His green eyes looked towards me, glaring at me._

_"__**Luke fon Fabre**__..." he hissed, showing absolute no fear (more like anger and hatred)_

_Luke was brave and strong by __**heart**__, but he also haves a short temper (I assume he does, since he glares and hisses at everything), and as expected he's from a rich family._

Day 365

_We have successfully made __**fifty-one replicas **(counting the ones that escaped)__, and today is Luke's turn._

_We'll have the results by next week; hopefully things will go OK..._

Day 372

_There it was..._

_**Luke's replica**__..._

_I knew we were able to make it, and luckily, Luke survived as well, not like I thought he wasn't going to make it. Though he's completely exhausted. I was quiet curious how Luke will react to his replica, but... to my surprise, he was __**glaring**__ at it..._

_I wonder what he's thinking..._

Day 379

_Everything didn't go as planned... It seems like there's something __**wrong**__ with the __**experiment VII**__, a.k.a. __**Luke's replica**__. Unlike the other copies, Luke's replica is like a newborn in a ten-year old body._

_He can't talk, walk, or even feed himself. He also haves some kind of a link between himself and his original. It's like they're __**connect**__. This copy isn't like the other replicas._

_I'm worry the bosses might kill him cause he's possible a failure._

Day 381

_They decided __**not**__ to kill Luke's replica._

**_Thank Yulia._**

_I was starting to like him, so it's nice to see him still breathing. But __**'Rose'**__ told me that they'll be putting him in some kind of prison that is in the lowest part of the building (lower than the basement?)_

_I wonder if I can get the key..._

Day 383

_I've heard the others have started to feel more guilty about doing this project. Wishing they __**never**__ joined._

_Looks like __**'The Emperor'**__ and I aren't the only ones..._

_Maybe we could do something to __**help**__ these peoples._

Day 387

_Finally, after lots of hard work and few fail attempts, I got the __**key**__ to the dungeon. Tomorrow I'll go visit Luke's replica._

_Though, I did saw Luke today. He... I'm sure he'll __**never**__ be the same before he got here. I just hope his mental health isn't __**too**__ damage too much... Heh, who am I kidding? Of course it's been damage... This is the first time I actually think about all of this. These people who are used as test subjects had a family, a past, maybe even a happy childhood._

_They all had... __**a life**__..._

Day 398

_Was this cause... of __**me**__**?** I can't believe those... __**bastards**__, which I have to call my **boss**, are such __**disgusting**__, __**lowly **__**creatures**__... I don't think they're even __**human**__..._

_Today, I went to the prison, and... Oh my Yulia, it was terrible... The place was dirty, and the smell was horrible! I thought I was going to throw up... The prisoners were chained and they look like they haven't eaten for __**days**__. As I walked pass the cages, I eventually found him._

_What I saw disturbed me greatly... I could have vomit of what I saw, but luckily I didn't..._

_The replica was chained up in a small cage. He hasn't eaten in a long while because he was so skinny, that you could see his ribs. His eyes were emotionless; they showed no fear, nor depression. He just sat there staring whatever was in front of him like... a __**lifeless **__**doll**__... But he wasn't alone, a young girl, around nine years old was next to him, trying to comfort him._

_I haven't seen her before, but it didn't bother me much. Though, she did explained that her brother placed her in there, because she knew what they were doing. She knows about the __**'Luna Nova'**__, and he was afraid that she might tell someone from the outside world._

_It seems her brother is one of the bosses,__** but still!**__ She is simply just a __**child!**_

_How could that __**asshole**__ put her in here?_

_How can any of them put these people in here and treat them like __**garbage?**_

_**That's it**__. I have to save these people and replicas. I have to help them __**escape**__._

Day 487

_**'The Emperor'**__ and I had planned everything for our escape. And what's great, is we're not the only ones, many others have joined us._

_This might actually __**work**__... I might actually __**live**__ again._

Day 559

_**We did it!**__ We spread poison gas through the laboratory, but all that work cost so many lives. Oh-so many people died; both good and bad._

_**'Luna Nova'**__ is destroyed, and I saved Luke's replica and that girl who was with him. __**'The Emperor'**__ helped Luke escape._

_Too bad I didn't get to talk to him. I feel sorry for him... I feel sorry for those peoples who we tested on. For those who we treated like guinea pigs. For those whose lives I __**took**__ and __**destroyed**__, I'm such a terrible person... I'll never forget my sins I have committed, and these restless souls will haunt me 'till the day I die. They'll never forgive me or the others... I really don't have a reason to live..._

_**'Rose'**__ is most likely going be mad. This project became his life. He lost his mind cause of all those people we've murdered, all those poor beings, suffer because of __**us**__... __**'The Emperor'**__ is __**never**__ going to be the same again, and neither will __**I**__..._

* * *

"_What do you mean that you don't want to live anymore?_" asked the ash-brown hair girl, standing in front of a man, who was now looking up at her. They were in the forest that was near the laboratory, but were far enough from the building, and hopefully the monsters that live within the forest will keep the peoples hunting the escape one from coming close on finding them.

"_Don't you get it?_" the brunet male said, "I've killed _thousands_ of people! I can't sleep because I have nightmares of this Yulia damn project!" He growled as he continued his rant, "So many people suffer! And so many lives were taken by me, by all of us... It's my fault... Heh, what am I doing... You don't understand what I'm going through... I am forever haunted by the souls that died cause of _'Luna Nova'_. They'll follow me to my grave..." He was starting to get hysterically, but then the girl chuckled.

"But you saved the rest of us that are still alive. And besides..." she lowered her gaze to the redhead on the man's lap. "... his life depends on you now..." The blue-eyed girl smiled as the man blinked.

_'She's right,'_ he thought, also looking down at the replica, _'This copy is like a baby, and the people there are probably looking for him... I can't just leave him... They'll do much worse experiments than the __**'Luna Nova'**__.'_

He nodded. "You're right..." he mumbled, raising his head so his garnet eyes were looking at the girl's sapphire ones. "But... what about you?"

"I have relatives who live nearby that knows about Brother's... _obsession_..." she whispered. She turned around and started to take her leave. "I'll be going now..." she mumbled, started to walk the opposite direction of the laboratory.

"Good-bye," the man said. He thought this will be the last time he'll see that girl, but for some reason, he haves a feeling he'll be seeing her again. She turned around, walking backwards, with a grin on her lips and waved towards the brunet.

"Bye, bye!" the ash-brown haired girl exclaimed, then turned again and started to jogged.

Red eyes stared at the girl until they no longer see her, and for a moment, that man wonder if she knew something about the future.

* * *

**A/n: Ugh... e - e My head and my back hurts... But at least I got the first chappie done X3 The next two chapters will be coming soon, but it'll take a while cause I re-wrote it on my iPod, now I gotta re-type on my laptop e - e And sorry if there's any grammar mistakes... :(**

**R & R! And you'll get a cupcake made by me! :D**


	2. It's Over

**A/n: -gets on hands and knees, bowing head, repeating ****_'I'm sorry!'_**** over and over-**

**Asch: -kicks down door and picks Wolfie up by her neck- Yulia, damn it woman! Don't you have ****_any_**** pride!**

**Wolfie: -blinks with a sad puppy dog eyes- Q n Q BUT I WAS SUPPOSE TO POST THIS CHAPTER ****_WEEKS_**** AGO! ITS TERRIBLY ****_LATE_**** AND I FEEL ****_BAD_**** FOR MAKING PEOPLE WAIT! And... -grins sheepishly- I ****_don't_**** believe in pride...**

**Asch: -drops Wolfie- You're ****_unbelievable_****…**

**Wolfie: Ow... That ****_hurt_****... T ^ T ... :P Luke!**

**Luke: -pops out of no where- Hai!**

**Wolfie: Do your thing!**

**Luke: -nods- Wolfie does not own ****_'Tale of the Abyss'_**

**Asch: REPLICA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ****_DOING?_**

**Luke: My job, ****_duh!_**

**Asch: Job?**

**Luke: Yup! I get a cookie every time I do this for Wolfie! ^ ^**

**Wolfie: And here's your cookie, Luke! -gives Luke cookie-**

**Luke: Yay~ -noms on cookie-**

**Asch: -twitches- I'm surrounded by ****_retards_****...**

* * *

**Chapter 2: ****_It's Over_**

* * *

_Its __**snowing**__..._

_Ugh, it's the __**same**__ fucking dream... The __**same**__ damn place... The __**same**__ cold ass weather... Everything was the __**same**__... How many freakin' times have I seen this dream?_

_**Oh yeah**__..._

_Since the Yulia damn kidnapping. Since I'd been in that fucking laboratory, where those bastards had done experiments on me. And cause of that, I __**gave up**__ my name. It just caused so much __**pain **__for me..._

_Ever since I'd met __**it**__..._

_That... thing looked __**exactly**__ like __**me**__. Same hair, same eyes, same features, same height... Everything was the **same**... Well, except our minds. I'd notice it's mind function like a __**baby's brain**__._

_It was fucking __**helpless**__. That thing couldn't __**talked**__ or even __**walked**__, but that useless thing still __**ruined**__ my __**life**__... along with my __**childhood**__..._

_I watch the kids of my dream run around, throwing snowballs at each other._

_It's __**always**__ like this..._

_Now here comes the __**storm**__..._

_The parents of those children went up to them saying its not safe to stay out any longer and to go in right away to avoid the upcoming storm. For some reason, I always feel sad at this part, and I never knew why... I have no idea who these kids are, and I only see them in my dream... So why do I feel so __**depress?**_

_"__**Luke!**__ What are you doing? Let's __**go!**__" an unfamiliar voice said behind me, like always. I sighed, knowing very well what's going to happen next._

_The dream is going to end soon._

_I turned towards the mysterious figure. And just like that, everything went black, like __**always**__. I never got to see the person's face who always call out to me, and its getting quiet __**annoying**__... I'm pretty sure I'd heard that voice before, but I can't remember where..._

_I waited... I wanted to wake up already, but I was in complete darkness._

_What's going on? I'm suppose to wake up already!_

_But then the darkness started to fade, and a room started to form._

_Huh? Wait a minute... This isn't my room... But this place looks awfully familiar... Where had I seen this before?_

_But seriously, what the fuck? I just wanna wake up._

_Anyways-whoa, what the hell? The walls were made out of stone, and there were cages fill with people chained to the wall... This is probably a prison. But there were children in here as well, along with men and women... The fuck is this?! They were all terrified, and crying their hearts away, now where had I seen this befo-_

_My heart dropped like someone drop five tons of bricks from a cliff._

_No... __**This can't be!**_

_I heard the door open and I looked up to see who it was. It was a man who enter the dungeon, and I knew very well who he was. I shudder. That man haves bright white hair, and he wore glasses, so I couldn't see his eyes very well._

_He was the __**creepiest**__ man I'd ever seen. He moved in front of me, and stared at me as he stood there._

_"Want to see something __**cool?**__" he asked with a grin on his lips._

_I didn't say anything, or so I thought, but the next thing I knew that I was walking with that man, who was taking me to the deepest part of the area. We'd now enter the most filthiest part of the prison, and the man stop me in front of one of the cages. He pointed at something in the jail._

_"Look," the man order._

_I did as told and saw something on the floor... No... __**someone**__... And I knew very well who it is. My breathing stopped and my heart skipped a beat. I stared what's in the cage, well, more like __**glared**__ at it. There it was... That... __**thing**__... lying on the floor, it looks so lifeless..._

_So this thing was the reason these people __**tortured**__ me. The reason why I lost my __**mind**__. The reason why I'm even __**here**__. I suffered so much cause of __**this **__**failure?**_

_"Wanna hear something __**interesting?**__" the man asked then continued. "If that thing over there becomes a success, we would have to give it to your parents. To __**replace**__ you. And you would have to be __**here**__. We had made __**tons**__ of replicas by now and study them. Maybe one day you'll be free._

_"A original's body doesn't last long when replicas are made. So we may have to release you before you die. Then you can go back home and get rid of that replica, taking back your life and live __**happily**__... __**ever**__... __**after**__... But, __**no**__... Because of this __**thing**__, you're stuck __**here**__ and won't be going home anytime __**soon**__..." a creepy grin was placed on his lips as he eyed me._

_I was furious. I hate that thing that lied on the floor. It looked helplessly at us... it couldn't even sit on its own._

_How __**pathetic**__..._

* * *

"_Young Master, are you okay?_" a maid asked, opening the curtains to let in the sunlight through the window into the room. The sleeping redhead figure on bed wince at the sudden light hitting him, but slowly open his green eyes. Asch sat up, crossing his legs as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes then ran a through his long crimson hair, sighing.

He got up from his bed and stood in front his dresser which has a mirror attached to it. He stared at his reflection noticing how pale he looks.

"Um, Young Master?" a maid said in a shy squeaky voice. Asch turned his head towards her. "You were talking in your sleep... again..."

The teen's eyebrows knitted down. "What did I said this time?"

"Something about a _'failure'_, and how _'__pathetic'_ it was..." she muttered, blushing softly of how Asch was staring at her.

"Whatever... Would you mind? I need to change," Asch said as he went through his closet to search for his school uniform. The maids (there were two there) nodded and bowed as the exited their Young Master's room, mumbling small apologizes.

Asch took out his uniform from hanger and placed it on top of his dresser. He stared at it before removing his sleeping clothes and replaced it with the uniform.

It's a nice uniform. A black coat with a beige collar and cuffs that have a plaid design on it, a white button shirt, black pants, and a dark red string tie.

_'Not too bad...' _Asch thought as he checked himself out in the mirror to see how it looks. Fixing his hair a little, tying it back in a low ponytail and pulled back his bangs then flatted out the wrinkles of his jacket and pants. Looking rather decent for the day, Asch nodded to himself and grabbed his school bag and headed downstairs to the dinning room for breakfast. His parents were already there, waiting for their only son. The servants placed platters of food on the table.

"_Lu_-_Asch!_" His mother was the first to notice the redhead to enter the room.

"Good morning, Mother," Asch greeted, taking a seat across from Suzanne. One of the servants came and severed him eggs, bacon, and buttered toast.

"Good morning, Son... I see you're ready for school," His father said, reading the newspaper and taking small sips of his coffee.

"Its your first day in _Baticul's Private School!_ Isn't it exciting?" Suzanne smiled as she clasped her hands together.

"Yes... _Very_ _exciting_..." Asch said with a tiny hint of sarcasm. But no one noticed.

_Baticul's Private School_ is a school for rich, spoiled brats that hate to get their own hands dirty and can't think on their own... Yeah, this is totally going to be fun... _not!_

"Good, hopefully you'll make some friends with _good_ _status_ this time..." Duke fon Fabre said, which almost made the teen snorted.

_Friends?_ Yeah, right. Like _anyone_ would _want_ to be friends with _Asch_. He's too cold-hearted, has a bad attitude and personality, no one is going to last long as _his_ friend. The last _close_ friend he had been back when he was _nine_. And that person was his _servant_, but was fired because of their friendship and was banned to see Asch.

What was his father talking about this _'good status'_ shit? Does it really matter who his friends are? ... Apparently so, since his last friend was fired...

"I'm going now..." Asch said suddenly, taking his bread as he got up to take his leave.

"Bye, Honey!" Suzanne exclaimed as her son closed the door.

* * *

"Is that... _Asch fon Fabre?!_"

"Holy... I never knew he was going here!"

"Oh my Lorelei, he is _hot!_"

"I'd heard he has a _fiancée_."

"I wonder why he changed his name... It probably has to do something with that _kidnapping_ seven years ago."

"_No_ _shit.._. But it can't be the _only_ reason to change your name! It's not going to change anything."

Everyone in class were staring at the redhead teen, speaking among themselves about him. He knew, cause he can hear them (_dumbasses_, try being a little more quiet when you're talking about someone that's in the _same_ _room_ as you), but he doesn't care, he was use to it... Though it didn't stop him from biting his lip to keep himself yelling at those retards and their gossip. How fucking stupid are they? They know _nothing!_ And they should mind their _own_ fucking business!

If only Asch had his _sword_...

"Everyone! Be quiet and take your seats!" a female voice said once the door of the room open. A young-looking woman with blonde that was tied back in a bun and a pair of glasses that rest on her nose, covering her eyes. She also haves a pretty nice body. She placed the books she was carrying on her desk, standing in front of it as she leaned back on it.

"Hello class, I'm _Nephry_ _Osborne_, please call me _Ms_. _Osborne_. I am your History teacher. And I do hope we all get along greatly this year," Nephry smiled as she grabbed a small, thin, white binder from the top of the pile of books. She took a pen from her hair as she opened the binder. "I'm going to call attendance, please speak loudly when I call your name. _Iria_ _Animi?_"

Asch stared out the window, already bored out of his mind. So this is how its going to be for the whole year... Go to school, then go home, do homework, and then sleep, repeating the day all over again. How _boring_... This is going to be a huge waste of time... One thing he learned when he was captured is that a human's life is short and weak... He learnt that after seeing all those corpses...

"Asch... fon Fabre?" the teacher raised an eyebrow as she looked up at the redhead, who just nodded still staring out the window, ignoring the fact that everyone in class was staring at him.

"OK..." Nephry nodded as she continued, "Um... _Sheena_ _Fuji_-" But she was soon cut off when the door slammed open revealing a student, who was late.

"S-Sorry I'm late!" the teen said, panting softly. By his voice, Asch could tell that student is a male. He sounds kinda familiar, but Asch didn't really cared and just stared at the sky, deep in thought.

Nephry stared at the student as she blinked a few times. "... And you are...?" she asked.

"Luke... _Luke_ _Cecil,_" Asch bit his lips. Now he _really_ doesn't want to know who the hell that boy is, not that he really cared to begin with... That _dreck_ had the name he no longer desires, though his last name sounded awfully familiar... Asch quickly glance around the room, not paying any attention to his classmates, and saw the _only_ _empty_ _seat_ was _right next_ to _him_.

_Damn his luck_...

Asch stared intensely at a tree, like it will all of a sudden come to life and kill everyone in this building (which would be kinda cool) as he heard footsteps going to his direction.

"Um... May I sit here?" the other student asked, making Asch snort.

Is he really _that_ _stupid?_ That's the _only_ _seat_ left in this class! Does Yulia really hate Asch or what?

"... I'll take that as a yes..." the long-haired teen could the chair scraped against the floor as his classmate took his seat.

Ms. Osborne started the lesson about an old myth of _'The Score',_ _'Fonons'_, the _'God-Generals' _and so on and so forth... _Boring_... Asch's old tutor taught him all this crap when he was _seven!_

"Er... Hey... What's your name?" the person next to Asch whispered.

_Great_... Now the _dreck_ wants to be _friends_ with him... _Asch!_ Of all peoples!

When the dreck didn't get an answer, he snorted annoyingly. "Is it just _you?_ Or _all_ rich fucks like this?" he said, making Asch to bit his bottom lip so hard, he's pretty sure he can taste blood. He just kept his gaze outside through the window, not really sure what he's staring at anymore.

"Looks like it... Man, I didn't even _wanted_ to go to this school! All you spoiled little brats are just so... _pathetic!_ Just sitting around your big ass mansions, not giving any shit about what's _truly_ going on around you!"

Oh, _that was it_. Asch wasn't going to be _insulted_ and _not_ do _anything!_ He turned quickly towards to the annoying little _pest_, ready to punch him in the face. But the moment he grabbed the drecks's collar, he immediately dropped his arm when he saw the other's face. Asch's green eyes widen as he released his gripped, the other teen was just as surprised as him.

Asch's entire body shook as he stared at the figure in front of him. _'This can't be... No... No! NOOOO!'_ the redhead screamed in his head as the class stared confusingly at them, wondering what the hell just happen.

It looks like this _won't_ be a boring year after all...

* * *

**A/n: Again, I'm so sorry for the late post ^ ^;; It was supposed to be up a day or two after the first one D: ****_But then again_****, I was trying to fix my mistakes from the first chapter... Um... Anyone got a name I could use for Asch's father? Cause I'm just going to call him ****_'Duke'_**** 'til I can think of something :I Um... there's isn't really much to say... Oh, did anyone noticed what I did with the roll call? XD If not, I'll tell you in the next chapter ^ ^ ... Um...**

**Luke: -pops out of no where with cute dog ears and tail- Don't forget to R & R!**

**Wolfie: Aw, thanks Luke~ -gives Luke another cookie-**

**Luke: Yay~ -takes cookie-**

**Asch: Stop giving the dreck sweets!**

**Luke: But I like sweets!**

**Asch: -smirks- You want something sweet, I'll give you something sweet... -drags Luke to another room-**

**Luke: -blinks confusingly- Wan?**

**Wolfie: Oh my~ I wonder what they'll do~ ;) -follows them with a video camera-**


	3. Like a Pair of Handcuffs

**A/n: Oh my goodness, you guys are awesome X3 I barely post the second chapter yesterday and I already got five reviews, ah, that's amazing! O W O And cause of that! I'm going to post the third chapter! (The first three chapters were already written, I just gotta re-type them on a computer o 3 o) Waaah~ I love you guys~ I'll never lose hope on this story! (Though I'll just take forever with the updates :C)**

**Reviews:_ Yue Asuka_****, thank you for telling me Asch's father's name, I didn't know or I forgotten his name, heh, heh... ^ ^;; ****_Angel of purity and light_****, ****_ShelbyRyan1011_****, and you other peoples that either don't have an account or too lazy to login, thank you for reviewing! ^ ^**

**Luke: Remember! Wolfie does not own ****_'Tales of the Abyss'_**

**Wolfie: ****_BEFORE I FORGET_****_!_ The roll call on the second chapter, ****_'Iria Animi'_**** is from ****_'Tales of Innocence'_**** and ****_'Sheena _****_Fujibayashi'_**** (that's the last name before it got cut off :P) is from ****_'Tale of Symphonia'_****. I took the chance to put their names up, and I may do it again in later chapters XD But this is not a crossover, I'll just mention names, but not all side characters are from the ****_'Tales of' series_****, it could be a random rich fuck :I Sorry, I just wanna get this out of the way, so hopefully you understand what I mean! P.S. Luke still haves long hair, but eventually it'll be short. To tell the truth, I like short-haired Luke better :I**

**Jade: Warning: Slight Lime -smiles-**

**Wolfie: Oh, shit... forgot about that too... o - o**

* * *

**Chapter 3: ****_Like a Pair of Handcuffs_**

* * *

Asch felt like he was going to _vomit _(_**from out of shock**_) when he saw Luke. This isn't right... (**_Well, of course not._**) But why was his replica here? _Why?_ (**_How am I suppose to know, smart one? I'm you._**)

_'Shut the hell up, I'm trying to think...'_

Asch sighed as he did his best to keep his cool and remained calm, but how could _anyone_ do that with their _replica_ around? That _thing_ was the _reason_ Asch is like this! It ruined his _life!_ The Luke he once was is now _dead_, cause of it! And now this thing carries out his name.

But as the day went by, Asch and Luke manage to avoid each other as much as possible. Though, the taller redhead glared at his clone when he got the chance to.

Most of the students wonder about them, a few even asked if those two were _related_, only getting an angry growled and to be flipped off from Asch as a response. Luke, on the other hand, tried his best to keep a low profile. He avoid the other students as much as possible and didn't talk to anyone (besides the teachers, of course), but it was kinda hard to do so, because he was mistaken for Asch a few times.

Finally, the last bell rang, ending their first day of school.

* * *

"You know, Jade... We should _really_ be unpacking those boxes before Luke gets home..."

"And why is that, Guy?" Jade asked as he nuzzled his head at the crook of Guy's neck, inhaling the sweet scent of his lover. Softly nibbling his collar-bone and kissing his chest. They lied comfortably on the bed, boxes surround them and cover most of the room, though, if you open the door to the room, the very first thing you'll see is the bed.

"Cause he'll be wondering what the heck we've being _doing_ this _whole_ _time!_"

"I don't see any problem on telling him the truth~"

"... You're kidding, right?"

"Guy~ You know I don't tell jokes~"

"I am _not_ going tell him we had sex the _whole_ _time_ he was at school."

"But it's better to tell him then to _repeat_ what happen _four years ago_~ Remember that?"

The blond groaned loudly, "Ugh, don't _remind_ me! It was _terrible_! I couldn't even looked at him in the eyes for _months!_"

"It was pretty amusing~ Especially those lovely _handcuffs_ you got~ Too bad he haven't use them since that _incident_~" the man on top said, smirking.

"... Shut the hell up and kiss me, you fool..." Guy mumbled, his cheeks were a nice shade of red. He pulled his lover's long hair down and their lips met. Jade smirked as he kissed Guy back. He softly nibbled the younger man's lips, asking politely for an entrance. Guy oblige, moaning softly as he felt the warm organ slip past his lips and into his mouth, enjoying the bitter-sour taste of his lover's mouth.

Jade pulled back first. "Remember the first moved in with us? And we had to explain why you're living with us and then he asked-"

"Oh my Lorelei, I _cannot_ believe you can talk with such a _straight_ _face_ while your _hand_ is _down_ in my _pants_..." Guy moaned as the brunet started to touch him. Jade teasedly rubbed and squeezed Guy's cloth member, making the blond moan louder. Guy's hand started to wonder around on their own on Jade's exposed chest, causing the older man to shiver in pleasure.

"That, my dear, is a _blessing_ and a _curse_~"

"Yeah, I kinda figured about six and a half years-"

"_Guy! Jade!_ We gotta get the hell out of here!" a new voice yelled as that very figured enter the room. They were slightly startled at the sudden outburst, but they were more worried on how the fuck are they going to get out of this position. Because, Jade was still shirtless, on top the blond, and his hand is still in Guy's pants, and as for Guy, his pants were un-zipped and un-button. His shirt was up, showing off his flat, slightly tan stomach. Unfortunately, they weren't quick enough to get out of their current position.

"We need to hurry-_GAH!_ I-I'm sorry!" Luke blush heavily as he quickly closed his eyes and did a one-eighty turn. He started to head out of the room, mumbling, "I'll be downstairs..." The redhead was closing the door, but Guy stopped him.

"Luke! _Wait!_ What's wrong?" the second oldest of the room was worried if anything happen to the teen, because he had never seen or heard Luke this anxious before...

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Jade asked, now standing as he put on his shirt, placing his glasses on his nose.

"It end a few minutes ago, but I ran, so it seems I'm kinda early," Luke said tiredly. The two men notice how flustered, sweaty, and out of breath the teen was.

"_Whoa_, you're telling us that you ran a _mile_ less than a _few_ _minutes?_ Okay, something must be _terribly_ wrong then!" Guy said, crossing his arms, full concern on his face.

"I-Its _him!_ He's _h-here!_ He saw me... and... a-and he _noticed_ me!" Luke said, frighten, throwing his hands in the air.

Guy's blinked and raised his eyebrows in confusion as he tilted his head, not quite following the concept, "Who?"

"M-My... My..." Luke whispered, his whole body was trembling, he clench his arms around himself as his green eyes stared at the carpet floor. Guy still doesn't understand what's happen, but Jade figured it out as his eyes widen and his face paled, which is very, _very_, _**very**_ rare to see.

"Luke... Is it your _original?_ Oh my Yulia, does it has anything to do with your original?" Jade exclaimed as he grabbed Luke's shoulders, shaking him wildly, but stopped when the shorter male nodded.

"Yes!" Luke cried out. "He was sitting right next to me in History class, but he was staring out through, so I didn't see his face-I had _no idea_ or thought it was him! But when I pissed him off, he turned to me to, I don't know, probably beat the crap out of me. But he stop and immediately when he noticed who I am-he almost _fainted!_"

"This is not good..." Jade mumbled but realized what else Luke said. "Wait, you _angered_ him so _badly_ that he nearly _beat_ you up?"

Luke shrugged, "I can't help it, its part of my nature."

Guy giggled softly as he crossed his legs in a butterfly form, placing his hands on his ankles.

Crimson eyes rolled in their sockets and now staring at one of the boxes, a small smile on his lips. "Why am I _not_ surprise?" Jade mumbled as he crossed an arm in front of chest.

There was a small pause of silence, but Luke broke the silence.

"But there's also something weird..."

"_Weird_..._?_" Jade looked over at Luke, putting down the book he was taking out of one the boxes.

The redhead replica nodded, "Yeah, you know how you told me I got my name from my original? Well, according to the teachers and other students, his name is no longer _Luke_. Apparently he changed his name _after_ the kidnapping... It's now_ Asch fon Fabre_." And once Luke was finished explaining, Guy fell off the bed and landed on top of some boxes (luckily the boxes were filled with clothes).

"A _f__on Fabre!_" Guy gasped. "Your original is Luke-I mean, _Asch fon Fabre!_"

"You knew him?" Luke asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Did I knew him? Hell, I was his servant, babysitter, and good friend!" Guy glared at the brunet. "You never told me Lu-Asch is Luke's original! I could have warned you guys about moving here!" The blue-eyed male stood up as he dust off the non-visible dirt.

"My, my, Guy~ Its not like your cool like that," Jade smirked. "And _besides_, you never asked what Luke's original surname was, and, after all, they looked a like, how did you not noticed the resemblances? They even had the _same_ _name_." Jade adjusted his glasses, smirking amusingly as he watch his lover open his mouth to say something then quickly closed it.

"Fine! Whatever! It's my fault for not noticing! _Happy?_" Guy groaned with a small pout. He then quickly looked over at the teen with a guilty expression on his face. "I'm sorry, Luke... I should have noticed sooner..."

"Ah! N-No! Its fine, Guy! It's not your fault. You haven't seen Asch for _years_, so it can't be help!" the teen smiled, trying to make his friend feel better and not take any blame. Guy smiled as he walked over to Luke and ruffled up his hair.

"Hey! Stop that! I'm not a little _kid!_" the shorter male backed away and lightly punch Guy's arm in an affection sort of way.

"Chronologically, you're only _seven_ _years_ _old,_" Guy smirked as Luke pouted.

"And yet, I'm in_ high school_..."

"Yes, because it will be really weird if you went to _grade school_ instead," Jade pointed out as he smile his usual damn smile, making Luke pout more.

"Hmph..." A small pause from the redhead but then spoke again, "But..." he looked over at the oldest male in the room, worry filled in his emerald-green eyes. "What about Asch? What will we do?"

"Hm... Has anyone in your school noticed you two look a like?"

"A few of our school mates asked him if we were related, but, of course, he didn't answer them... But it's not like we're the only redheads in the world, so not many noticed..."

"Then there shouldn't be much of a problem. Just keep a low profile and don't get caught in the center of attention," Jade ordered as Luke nodded. He turn towards the door to take his leave, letting Guy and Jade to continue off what they were doing before he interrupted them. But once he was about to close the door, a loud yawn surpassed Luke's lips.

"I assume you still have those nightmares?" the red-eyed man asked Luke, who nodded in response.

"Yeah... and they're starting to get on my Yulia damn _nerves_. _Every_ fucking night, I'll wake up _screaming_ and then not be able to sleep after that..." the teen swore.

"Watch your language young man... Besides, I'm sure you'll find answer _one_ _day_. Now, be a good boy and do your homework, dinner should be ready by six," Jade said with a smile and a quick adjust with his glasses as he pushed the replica out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Guy sat down on their shared bed as he glared at his lover. "You know why he gets those dreams, don't you?"

"Hm... _Maybe, maybe not_..." Jade hummed in reply.

"Does it have to do something about him being connected to Asch?"

"Maybe, maybe not..."

"You do know what will happen if you keep answering like that?"

"Maybe, maybe not..."

"I can just grab my stuff and leave right now."

"... Fine, I'll tell you..." Jade sighed as he sat next to Guy, placing his head on the younger man's shoulder. Guy started playing with Jade's long, soft, brown hair. "You know how I said Luke isn't an ordinary replica? Well, when we... created Luke, the other scientist and I noticed something _'weird'_ about him... He and Asch minds are connect, their bond was _different_ from the others... So its possible they're _seeing_ each others memories..."

"You mean... Those dreams Luke has are..."

"Most likely Asch's memories..."

A small pause. "Does that mean Asch sees Luke's memories as well?"

"It's possible..." Another paused.

"I knew it was a _terrible_ idea to send him to school..." Guy mumbled, still playing with Jade's hair.

"It was, wasn't it? I wonder why we still even bother..." Another pause, but it was longer than the last two, the air slightly becoming uncomfortable. Then Guy gasped loudly.

"Oh my Yulia! What if Asch remembers my surname?!"

"Now that would be interesting..."

Guy stared at his lover confusingly, "Why does Luke have _my_ surname anyways? Wouldn't it be easier for him to have _'Curtiss'_?"

"Because! What if someone from the project _'Luna Nova'_ finds him? _'Curtiss'_ is not a very common name and its more than likely that they remember how he looks. Guy, you have no _idea_ how _big_ this organization was! And I'm pretty sure the project is _still_ going on... Kidnapping people and creating replicas of them, killing and destroying innocent lives..." Jade lowered his gazed, intertwined his hand with Guy's.

"Ah, your right... Sorry..." Guy apologized as there was _another_ Yulia damn silence... Seriously, what the fuck?

This time, Jade broke the silence, "You know, its like a pair of _handcuffs_." A devious smirk formed on his lips.

_"Excuse me?_" Guy eyed his brunet lover, raising an eyebrow.

"Luke's and Asch's minds. Their brains are like a pair of handcuffs. They won't break easily until you find the key. _You know what I mean_~" Jade's smirk widen as the younger male started to look flustered.

"I _hate_ when you _hint_ like that..."

"That, my dear, is a _blessing_ and a _curse_."

* * *

**A/n: Woo! Now chapter three is up! :D Now, I won't promise the updates will come in as quickly, I was just lucky I wrote the first three chapter already :I It will take some time, so please be patience, arigato!**

**Luke: -munches on brownies- Don't forget to R & R! :3**

**Guy: Luke! Those brownies were made for the readers!**

**Luke: -looks down at the tray then back at Guy with cute sad puppy dog eyes- Oh... I'm sorry, Guy... I didn't know... ; ^ ;**

**Wolfie & Guy: ****_KAWAII~_**

**Guy: -cough- I mean... Its fine, Luke, I'll make some more!**

**Wolfie: -hugs Luke- You are just so ****_cute_****, Luke! ^ w ^**

**Luke: Wan! ^ ^**


	4. Strange Dreams Are Strange

**A/n: The student outfits are different now, have you seen the one in-what's it call? Oh! **_**'Tales of Fandom V.2'**_**, it's a school skit where Guy, Tear, Natalia, Asch, and Luke wear school uniforms, and I **_**love**_** those outfits! * v * Just wanna clear that up, sorry for the sudden change… ^ ^;; And just so you know, I'd even went back to chapter two and changed it :P**

**Reviews: Thank you all so much :D I wish I could type faster and come up with the story quicker, but I'm so slow and stupid :P -holds out a tray of sweets- But here's some brownies and cookies along with a new chapter :D**

**Luke: Wolfie still owns nothing! ^ ^**

**Wolfie: Unfortunately, it's true D:**

* * *

**Chapter 4: **_**Strange Dreams are Strange**_

* * *

Asch stared at the ceiling of the room as his mind started traveling thoughts on its own. So many things pondered through his brain.

It's been over two months since the two redheads' first encounter with each other, though, they've had managed to avoid one another as much as they could. But as much as Asch hated that thing, he couldn't help but wonder what its true purpose is and why it's here… Asch scoffed at his thoughts, telling himself he's being ridiculous and just move on with his life… But having your replica in your life… that is not an easy task to do…

_'Ugh. Why do I keep thinking about that worthless thing? I hate it. It's disgusting... horrible... a failure… it even ruin my life… so __**why?**__ Why can't I stop thinking about him?' _Asch thought as he rolled on to his side and stared at the wall.

Suddenly, his eyes grew heavy as brain started to shut down. A small yawn surpassed his lips.

That's right… He was unable to sleep thoroughly last night… again…

The teen stretched his arms then slowly curled into a ball, drifting off to the realm of dreams.

But this time, he had a dream he never had before.

* * *

Luke groaned loudly, "Ah, I don't get any of this!" He looked down at his desk staring hopelessly at his homework assignment. Not able to understand a thing.

He bit his lip as he tried to solve a _'really hard' _(_**really **__**simple**_) Algebra question. "Okay… so you take the _x_ and… put it in front of the _y?_ Then add _a_ to _c?_ Then multiply with _d_-_AHHHHHHH!_ I DON'T GET THIS AT _ALL!_" Luke banged his head on his desk as he cried in frustration.

"_Why?_ Why must Lorelei hate me so much?" Luke continued talking out loud, desperately needing help on this assignment. It's not like the teen is stupid-naïve-but never stupid. Luke is actually, indeed, intelligent, but the only problem he have on is… _Math…_

Jade was always best in English, even though he was once a Scientist. Actually, Guy is much more amazing on Science than the said older man. So those two subjects are the ones Luke never worried about. And History? Pfffft-Luke _loves_ History! He knows everything, from the myths of the _'Score'_ and Lorelei to the Kimlasca-Malkuth war! He never worried about that! But Math-_oh my Yulia!_ Math is something Luke wish he can _murder!_ He hates it with a _burning_ _**passion**_ and wants to destroy it all! Because he is that _bad_ in Math! He understands the numbers and all, but what's with the letters? Isn't it _supposed_ to be _Algebra?_ Not _English?_

Ugh, Luke hates it so badly… He glared at his assignment sheet for a while longer, when suddenly, he felt drowsy and his whole body felt heavy. His head slowly lied on desk as sleep took over him… Man, the teen didn't realize he was _this_ tired. Though he still haven't been able to sleep as well the past couple of months… Maybe a little nap couldn't kill him.

Boy was he wrong…

* * *

Asch glance around, confuse with his new surroundings.

_'Where the **hell** am I? And what's up with this dream?'_ the redhead thought as he started to walk around, trying to find any way out of there.

The more he walked, the brighter the path became. Asch then found himself in front of a somewhat familiar park. The sun was setting and there sat a boy on the swings, that looked exactly liked him when he was a kid, but with shaggier clothing and emotionless eyes. Another boy, who could be easily mistaken as a girl, younger than the other one, sat next to him on the swings, smiling as he slowly kicked his legs. His eyes were wide and colored with green, just like his hair.

Asch stared at the pair, a baffled look on his face, a million and one question went through his mind.

The green haired boy started speaking, but no sound came out of his mouth. Asch just stared at them, trying to figure out what's going on. He tried reading his lips, but that boy was talking awfully fast, making Asch slightly frustrated.

_'What's going on?'_ the teen thought as he growled. _'Why do I keep getting these weird dreams? Are they my past? But I can't remember any of this happening before… What is this?!'_

Asch was so lost in thought, that he didn't notice another figure standing not too far from him.

* * *

Luke smiled at the scene before him.

There sat at the swings were him, when he was young, and a boy with green hair.

This was the first time he met a boy who was like him, a _replica. _And though Luke was an emotionless zombie, that boy was _willingly_ to be his friend. He was so kind and sweet, he even tried helping the brainless replica as _best_ as he could. Of course, Jade and Guy don't know, because the boy is really awkward around adults and Luke couldn't speak that time. (Actually, they still don't know him) But how do they meet up? Luke likes to wonder on his own to that very park almost every day. Making Guy worry like a sickly mother.

But he still remembers every little word that boy said the times they were together.

"How are you today, Luke?" the green haired boy asked, kicking his legs a little, trying to make himself swing.

The young redhead said nothing and just stared at the sunset. The boy giggled softly.

"Yeah, my day was okay too…"

Luke remembers how that boy always know what he's thinking, even though he's just guessing most of the time. It's like he can read his mind… or maybe it's a replica thing? Who knows...?

"You're such a special case, you know…" the boy mumbled.

_'Yeah, I know…'_

"Of course you do…"

_'You're pretty special too…'_

The green haired boy blushed softly, "N-No I'm not…"

Luke smiled. _'Yes, you are…'_

The boy stay silence for a while then spoke again, but changing the subject.

"So, what do you wanna do today?"

_'Um… Talk, like we always do?'_

"But we always talk, well… _I_ do all the talking…"

_'Yeah, and **I** like listening to you talk.'_

Again, the boy blushed and Luke couldn't help but smile. He was so adorable and they were such good friends…

As the redhead watches his younger self and the boy, he realized there was something off… There was a familiar teen standing off to the side of the swings, staring intensely at the pair. Luke tilts his head to the side, trying to remember if that person was there before…

Nope… He shouldn't be there… He was never there… He's _not_ supposed to be there… He's-

_**OH MY FREAKING YULIA!**_

Once Luke noticed who that was, his eyes widen as he screamed. The other teen jumped when he heard that random scream. He quickly scanned the area, but once he saw Luke, his own eyes widen and he too, looked like he was going to scream. But before neither one of them said anything, Luke woke up.

He sat straight up and was panting slightly, still shock from what he saw in his dreams.

_'W-What? What the hell?! Oh my Lorelei… T-This… That couldn't… That was…'_ Luke clench to himself, he was on the verge of tears. Thinking through of what just happen. _'It can't be possible… He couldn't have been there… No…No, no, no, no, no, no, no, __**NO!**__'_

* * *

As Asch stared at the pair, he wonders why the red-haired boy doesn't _talk_… His lips haven't move _once_, but yet he was able to make the other boy _blush_ and _smile_ and such…

That doesn't really make _any_ sense at all…

He thought for a while, wondering what's going on between them, but his train of thought was broken with a scream, making him slightly jumped. It totally caught him off guard, though it seems the kids didn't notice it. Asch quickly looked around to find the source of that scream. But the moment he met eyes with that person, he nearly screamed himself.

_'W-What? What's he doing here?'_ Asch thought, but before he got to question him. Asch eyes snapped open, waking him from his dream. He sat up with his face bury in his hand. Beads of sweat slip from his forehead down to his chin. He bit his lip as he thought of his dream.

_'What the hell was that? He wasn't really there… Was he? No… it's impossible… It's… not…?'_

A knock was heard at his door, making Asch snapped his head up.

"Who is it and what do you want?" he growled. Not really in the mood to be bother.

A soft voice squeak as it stuttered up a reply, "Uh… Y-Young Master… I-I've come to get you… its d-dinner time…"

Green eyes blinked a few times before looking at the wall clock to see what time it is.

_7:32_

_'SHIT! I've been asleep for two hours?!' _Asch thought as quickly got out of bed and hurried to the door. He reached for the doorknob, but froze when he realized…

All he has on is his black and dark red boxers…

"What the fuck? Man, this is not my year…" Asch mumbled to himself as he searched for some house clothing before going down to eat dinner with his family.

"I'll be out in a few!" Asch said to the servant.

"Okay, Young Master… Um… Do you wish for me to stay or…?"

"Nah… its fine. You can go."

"A-All right…" the servant said softly. The redhead heard the soft thuds of the same servant's footstep walking away from his room.

As he was placing his clothes on him, he felt a heavy, dark presence in his room. His body became heavy as felt an intense stare on the back of his head.

"Heh, you should change your title from_ 'Asch the Bloody'_ to _'Bad Luck Asch'._"

Asch flinched at the voice, but tried to ignored as he hurried out of the room, not bothering to even look back once at the figure, which disappeared the moment the redhead left the room.

* * *

**A/n: I bet anything you guys are confused with this chapter, if so, I did a good job! If not, then you know what I'm thinking :D Either way, it's good to me :3 Its funny how Luke **_**hates**_** Math and I **_**love**_** it XD Oh, the irony! Anyways, sorry for a short chapter D: I try making them long, but… I don't know, I just can't do it? But I kinda like this chapter, I wrote this all on my own :D –is very proud of herself- ^ - ^**

**Asch: -appears out of now where- Wow… This chapter… is not that bad…**

**Wolfie: O _ O**

**Asch: What's with that face?**

**Wolfie: O _ O**

**Asch: Stop that, its freaking me out…**

**Wolfie: :DD**

**Asch: = _ =;; This is becoming ridiculous…**

**Wolfie: This is the first time you every compliment on me Asch! So of course I was just shocked, but oh my Yulia, I'm so happy :'DD**

**Asch: I-I was… I-It's just… - / n / - Shut up…**

**Wolfie: Awwwwww, your blushing :D**

**Luke: Wan~ Asch looks so cute blushing~**

**Asch: ) / . / ( S-Shut up…**

**Wolfie & Luke: -giggles- And don't forget to R & R . w .**

**Guy: Don't be shy voice your opinion! I even made more brownies for those who'll review! ^ - ^**


	5. Have I Gone Insane?

**A/n: School started on the 27th for me and my birthday was a day before that :| So I'm finally _15_ (woo~) and still the second or third youngest among my friends = . = But anyways, I'm sorry for not be able to update quicker :C Especially with JROTC (also, I joined Special Teams in JROTC, like the Saber Team, Marksmanship, Colorgaurd, and Flag Detail) and Orchestra and school and other stuff :| ... Damn, I can be a _busy_ person D:**

**Reviews: What? Only _two?_ ; A ; Oh well... It's better than nothing... I guess... -curls into a ball-**

**Asch: You have a review problem...**

**Wolfie: _I KNOW I DO!_ ; ^ ;**

**But (guest)_Shiro_ and (guest)_Supernatural_, thank you for the reviews :3 Oh, and Shiro, I'm actually now reconsidering that. Also, thanks for all for favoriting and/or following this story and/or me C:**

**Guy: So, as far as we know, Wolfie doesn't own _'Tales of the Abyss'_ or anything.**

**Wolfie: Yulia damn it! Stop reminding _meeeeeeeeee!_ TT ^ TT**

* * *

**Chapter 5: _Have I Gone Insane?_**

* * *

Luke groaned as he dragged himself through the courtyard of the school to the cafeteria. His whole body ached from slouching so much last night when he was working in his homework. Luke's pretty sure he's got most of the answers wrong, but at least it's done!

...

_'Ahhhhh... I really don't care anymore right now...'_ the redhead thought. _'Ehhhhhhhhhh... I wanna go home already...'_

_'School just started, idiot.'_

"_Huh?!_" Luke looked around, franicking. He was pretty sure he said that as a thought. "W-Who said that?!"

"Relax, Replica. It's me," a familiar voice said behind Luke.

"_HOLY MOTHER OF LORELEI!_" the younger teen shouted, startled by the other male. The cafeteria went quiet for a second when Luke yelled. But quickly, everyone went back to their regular lives.

Luke eyed the redhead in front of him and smiled sheepishly towards him. He chuckled nervously as he spoke, "Ha... Ha, ha, ha... Ha... Hey Asch..."

_'I bet anything he's gonna question about last night...'_ Luke thought, having that butterfly feeling in his stomach.

Unfortunately for Luke, Asch just had to be a jerk and stared at the shorter teen in silence, making Luke even more uncomfortable.

_'C'mon, just ask me already... Get it over with...'_

"Did you finish the homework Ms. Osborne assign us?"

"I swear! I didn't know anything what had happen last ni-_Wait, what?_" Luke froze for a second. Confused of what Asch just asked. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! _WHAT?!_ You're asking me-_ME!_ Of all peoples in Ms. Osborne class if I done the homework?" Asch nodded with the most apathetic look ever as the younger green-eyed male continued to stare in confusion.

"_WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY ORIGINAL?!_" Luke yelled in shock. Pointing a accuse finger at the taller teen.

Again, the cafeteria went quiet, but this time, a bit longer than before. Whispers came about. Then it became louder as laughter filled the area.

"It makes sense for him to call Asch _his_ original!"

"Those two do look very a like! I wouldn't be surprise if one is a _clone!_"

"But it must be so cool to have someone look like you but not related in any way to you!"

Asch glared at Luke, veins popping out of his head. Luke had that apologetic look on his face as a large sweatdrop formed on his forehead.

"Heh... At least they think it's a joke..." Luke laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. Hoping it'll calm the other's ease.

"We're just lucky they're so _retarded,_" Asch scowled.

Ha, ha... Nope... Luke more than likely made it worse.

"S-Sorry, Asch... I'm just... _surprise_ that your even talking to me... That's all..." the shorter teen mumbled. "And if you ever did, I thought you'll dis me, call me names, or even beat me up..."

_'Yeah... I use to...'_ Is what Asch will never say. But what he did say.

"You know what they say, _'Keep your friends close... and your enemies closer',_" he said with a devilish smirk on his lips.

Luke shivered in slight fear. As he was about to speak up. The bell rang, indicating that school has officially started.

"C'mon," Asch said, gesturing Luke to follow him. "We got class to go."

Luke hesitated a little.

_'What's up with him? Why is he so nice to me all of sudden? Talking to me like we've been friends for a while... Am I really him?'_ Luke thought, but then sighed as he finally decided to walk with Asch to their first class, which was History.

The two walked in a comfortable-akward silence between themselves, despite the noisy students in the background.

As they were close to class, Asch remember something, swearing loudly, "_Shit!_ I still need to finished the homework assignment Ms. Osborne gave us!"

Luke tilted his head to the side as he looked up at Asch, "What? You didn't finish it?"

_'Was that why he was asking earlier?'_

Asch sighed as he shook his head, "No... I... I was gonna ask you if you got the assignment at all... I don't really understand it..."

Luke narrowed his eyebrows, not believing a word his original was saying at the moment.

_'There's no way he doesn't understand anything! He's been passing with all A's so far!'_

_'Not really, I recently got a **B** on that last quiz we took.'_

"_AHH!_ How are you doing that?!" Luke exclaimed, freaking out for the third time this morning.

Asch blinked, looking baffled as he could. "What do you mean?" he question, trying his best to hold back the laughter within him.

"How are you able to hear my thoughts?! And response back in my brain?!"

Asch kept that confuse look on his face as he just stared at the shorter teen and blinked multiple times before he spoke, "I have absolutely _no idea_ what you're talking about..."

"B-But... You... I... My thoughts..." Luke stuttered in complete confusion.

The taller redhead shrugged, "You're probably hearing things, or just tired... Maybe both," he pace his speed a little faster, leaving Luke a little confuse, but he then notice how far he was lagging behind and tried to catch up with Asch.

The two made it to their class room as the two redheads placed their bags near their desk and grabbed the things they need for this class.

Luke heave out a heavy sigh as his thoughts flow through his brain, _'What's going on? Why do I keep hearing Asch's voice when I think... Hearing voices inside my head is **NOT **normal... It's never normal... though I'm not normal... Am I going crazy?'_

_'More like insane...'_

Luke jumped at the voice once again. And as the younger one was spazzing out, Asch couldn't helped but grinned to himself, loving the new trick he learnt to mess with his replica.

* * *

Guy hummed a soft tune as he chop the tomatoes, preparing tonight's dinner.

It's three o'clock and Luke should be coming home soon.

_'I wonder how their day was,' _Guy thought. Mouthing the words the song he was once humming, voicing the lyrics.

"_Anger and agony_

_Are better than misery,_

_Trust me I've got a plan,_

_When the lights go off you will understand_."

Before the blond got to sing the next lyrics, a new voice sang along.

"_Pain, without love._

"_Pain, I can't get enough._

"_Pain, I like it rough._

"_'Cause I rather feel pain than nothing at all_."

Guy giggled at the new voice that sang the chorus as he continued on with the song.

"_Pain, without love._

"_Pain, I can't get enough._

"_Pain, I like it rough._

"_'Cause I rather feel pain than nothing at all_."

A pair of arms gently wrapped around Guy's waist. He smiled as the two took turn for the next verse.

"_I know (I know, I know, I know, I know)_

"_That you're wounded_."

Guy placed down at knife as he turn to the older male that stood behind him as he wrapped his arms around the other's neck. Smiling as he listen to the silky voice sing.

"_You know (You know, you know, you know, you know)_

"_That I'm here to save you_.

"_You know (You know, you know, you know, you know)_

"_I'm always here for you._"

"_I know (I know, I know, I know, I know)_

"_That you'll thank me later,_" Guy ended the song there as he chuckled, kissing the brunet softly on the lips. He then pulled back, pressing their foreheads together.

"So, how was your day, Jade?" the shorter male asked with a sweet smile on his lips as his lover put on his usually smile. Kissing Guy on the tip of his nose.

"It was okay. You know, the usually."

"Hm, I guess nothing interesting will happen for a while longer..."

"So it seems..."

Guy was about to speak again. A loud _'thud'_ was heard at the front door, which caught Guy off guard, making the blond male jumped slightly. Jade chuckled at his lover.

"Looks like our little _Prince_ is home~ And he seems to be bit in a bind right now."

"Eh?" Guy looked confusingly at Jade, but got what he meant right away. He giggled softly as he let go of Jade. "I'll go help him then." Guy head over to the front door. He unlocked the door and open it to see Luke squatting down in front of the front porch. His hand over his head as he is in pain.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow..." the teen mumbled, rubbing the small bump on his head as he tried to kill the pain.

Guy couldn't help but smile as he squat down with Luke. "You okay?"

"Tsk... Not really..." Luke replied as he removed his hand from his head and looked at Guy. "I mean, I've been through worst, and you know that..." Guy nodded as the smaller male continued. "It's just... I'm just a little off today... That's all..."

Guy laughed a little, "I can see... So, is there something bothering you then? Or did something crazy happen today?" Placing his chin on the back of his hand.

"Um... a little bit of both actually..."

The blond's eyes widen a little. "Really?" he said. "What happen?"

"Hn... I... I don't know _how_ to explain it... but..." Luke paused as he tries to find the right words. "I... I think I'm going crazy..."

"Heh... with this household and how our life is like... I think we all already are..." Guy mutter. Half kidding, half serious.

The redhead shook his head. "No, that's not what I meant... I'm... I'm hearing voices inside my head..."

"Hearing voices is never a good sign."

"I know... And what's more crazy is that it's Asch's voice..."

"Asch...?" Guy stared at Luke with a bizarre look. He stayed quiet for a while, but soon enough, his lips broke into a huge grin. "Don't tell me... You have a secret _crush_ on Asch~"

"_WHAT?!_" Luke exclaimed, jumping straight up. "_DUDE!_ That is just _wrong!_ Not only he's a _guy_ but he's also my _original_. And I'm pretty sure that guy is ninety-eight percent straight!"

"Why ninety-eight?"

"Because two percent I think he's bi-curious..."

"Aw~ But think about it~" The blue-eyed male pouted, "You two will make a _cute_ couple~" Guy went on as Luke face became green.

"Oh my Yulia... I think I'm going to puke..."

"You two will be holding hands~ Kiss~ Cuddle~ Oh, and have s-"

"_STOP RIGHT THERE!_"

"I was going to say_ 'sandwiches'_..."

"I DON'T CARE! YOU ARE CORRUPTING MY MIND!"

Guy giggled, "Liked it isn't already corrupted enough..."

"_SHUT UP!_" Luke pouted as he crossed his arms. Tired of the shenanigans, the young male did a quick one-eighty turn to the house and went inside, heading towards his bedroom.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Guy called out to the green-eyed teen.

"I'm going to change!" Luke yelled back.

"Why?"

"Because I'm going out!"

Guy shrugged, "Okay! Be back before ten!"

"WHATEVER!"

Guy chuckled as he mumbled softly to himself, "Teenagers..."

"Like you're any better." Jade whispered into Guy's ear, who only smiled.

"Yeah. I know..." he softly tugged his lover's long hair and kissed him on the lips.

* * *

Luke mumbled angrily to himself as he walked down the streets to the nearest convenience store. "Freaking Guy and his fucked up mind... There's no way I like him that way... No... way..."

_'Wouldn't that be like... narcissism? I mean, it doesn't matter that we're both guys... but either way it's just... wrong...'_

"Ah, whatever..." Luke muttered as he stepped into the store. The doors sliding open automatic and the _'ding-dong'_ sound, indicating a customer has entered. "If I keep this up, I'll just kill my mind..." He looked around the store as he wonder what he should do.

_'There isn't much I can do but play a few arcade games and buy a drink or something... That should take my brain off of this strange day...'_ the teen thought to himself as continued walking in circles in the small building. _'Wait a second...'_

"I wonder how much money I have..." the redhead spoke out loudly to himself as he buried his hand inside his short's pocket, in search on any amount of money. He lift his hand as he re-open it to count the coins in hand. "Fifty... a hundred... four hundred and eighty-seven gald? Hm... I guess I can buy some chocolate milk with this..." As said, Luke walked over the coolers where the drinks stand and looked for the chocolate milk he wanted. He headed for the cashier to pay his drink and then hit the arcade for an hour or two. Luke placed the bottle on the counter as the girl behind it smiled and scanned it. Her raven hair in a small ponytail as her piercing black eyes stare right through, making Luke shudder, despite the kind smile on her lips.

"Will that be all, Sir?" the cashier asked. Her voice slightly sound like she is bored and wanting to get the hell out of here.

"Yeah, that's it," Luke replied.

"That'll be a hundred and twenty gald," said the cashier.

"Okay," the redhead replica said as he counted the amount of gald he needed to give to the girl. While he is counting, he heard the front door open as the normal _'ding-dong'_ sound rang out. Paying no attention to the new comer, Luke gave the girl the exact amount for his drink. "Here ya go."

She pressed the numbers on the cash register. A simple _'ding'_ was heard when she opened the cash register and placed the money inside it. The receipt rolled out as she grabbed it and put it in the small bag with Luke's milk.

"Thank you! Please come again!" the cashier said in a false cheerful as she handed the teen his bag. To Luke, she probably wanted to say,_ 'Please, kill me now...' _He actually kinda felt bad for her.

Luke nodded as he grabbed his bag and was about to head over to the arcade area. But right when he was about to headed towards the smaller area. A voice called him.

"_Luke?_ Luke, is that you?" a (_somewhat_) familiar voice said behind the redhead.

Luke froze, _'Where have I heard that voice...?'_ He blinked a few times before turning to the source of the voice, only to be greeted by very familiar pair green colored eyes. Luke's eyes widen once he realized who it is, his lips broke into a wide grin.

_Man, this day just gets crazier and crazier by the second._

* * *

**A/n: Heh, heh... This chapter was so much fun to write! X3 Also, _cliffhanger_-ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Can you guess who that person is?**

**-stares at chapter- I feel some parts don't go so well in this chapter :| And it feels liked I rushed it... Then again, I did :P**

**Anyways~ I love how Asch, like, mind-fuck Luke XD And, yay! So much dialogue! :DD I'm good at making funny and random conversation :3 or at least, I think I do I: ... Derp... Sorry if I'm confusing the crap out of you guys with so far of the story, but trust me, it will be explain _WAY_ later in, and it's gonna be awesome :D I just... need to plan better... = ^ =**

**Luke: Wan, wan~ Don't forget to R & R :3**

**Wolfie: Oh, and if ya guys want, you can ask any questions to the characters or me :DD**

**Asch: Why would _anyone_ want to ask _you_ anything?**

**Wolfie: I'M JUST SAYING! ; ^ ;**


End file.
